The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree denominated varietally as "Haig Arakelian, Sr." and more particularly to such a peach tree which bears a clingstone fruit which has a non-melting flesh texture, which is bright yellow in color and which is additionally characterized as to novelty by a date of ripening of approximately July 27 through August 1, in Modesto, Calif.
From an economic perspective, the relative dates that various varieties of peaches become ripe for harvesting is of extreme importance to the owners of orchards of stone fruits. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a peach tree that bears fruit during a portion of the season later than other varieties of peach trees, which it most nearly resembles, whereby the fruit can be sent to market at a time when competition is at a minimum and the best price can be negotiated. It should be understood that an additional economic benefit is attached if the harvesting period of a particular orchard is spread over a longer period of time, because the capital expenditure required to harvest and transport produce from the orchards can be spread over an extended period resulting in overall lower costs of the final product and increasing uniformity of production throughout an entire season.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is characterized as to novelty by producing a peach which matures for harvesting at mid-season; approximately July 27 through August 1 in Modesto, Calif., and in addition has demonstrated a greater fruit sizing potential than other varieties to which it is most closely similar.